makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Project 7: The Shadow Risk
Project 7: The Shadow Risk (pronounced "Shadow Risk: 7 Cross") is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS co-developed and published by Team Future Speed, and features characters from Many Series. Plots The year is 20XX AD. The world is in the middle of a quiet chaos. Shadows lurk behind the unchanging peacefulness of everyday life. Twisted beings writhe unseen in the darkness. Mysterious dimensional portals connect the real world to others more fantastic. But with the passage of time, people eventually have come to understand and even accept these things as part of their daily lives. All without knowing of the existence of the people and organizations fighting the true evil. This story begins with the theft of a treasure known as the "Portalstone" that the Blazela Family has been protecting over the ages. Kenchia has enlisted the help by Bruce BlazeStar in order to locate the stone.Who stole the stone? And for what purpose? The thoughts and ambitions of various people, organizations, and mythical beings mingle and eventually the case becomes a chaos of a grand scale. The worlds of the past, future, and even dimensions become involved. Thus, our heroes' long journey is about to begin. Gameplay The gameplay is mostly based off of Namco X Capcom, Project X Zone, and Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Original Characters *Bruce BlazeStar - A bitter and serious 19 year old boy who is born from the union of an human, and a Shadow, named after his grandfather, Bruce Shador. Ten years ago, Bruce tried to protect his uncle, Richter Blazela from Ellis Lostness, and he got hit in the head and passed out. When he awoke, the battle was over and his uncle perished, believing that Ellies killed him. Over the course of the next thirteen years, Bruce lived in a New Hectare City, becomes more overprotect for his mother & sister. He's also searching for his missing father. Bruce wields an fire elemental sword styled after The Star Sword, given by his uncle. *Kenchia - A 18 humanoid fox. She is sweet and calm, but often very shy around others. Kenchia often portrays of being flirty nature towards Bruce, though he often never show being in love with her. Aside with that, she can become a little protective of her friend when the subject of danger. She carries a case containing a long sword, has the element of ice, a knife, and a handgun. *Ellis Lostness *Demitri Blade *Maxwell Sins *Meden-Alduin Hero Units * Bruce BlazeStar (Original) * Kenchia (Original) * Yu Narukami (Persona 4) * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Michael De Santa (Grand Theft Auto) * Franklin Clinton (Grand Theft Auto) * Trevor Phillips (Grand Theft Auto) * Batsu Ichimonji (Rival School) * Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Rigby (Regular Show) * Mike Chitlon (MotorCity) * Aerrow (Strom Hawk) * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Takashi Komuro (Highschool of the Dead) * Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead) * Saeko Busuijma (Highschool of the Dead) * Isaac Clanke (Dead Space) * Adam Jenson (Deus Ex) * Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy) * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Galen Marck (Star Wars) * Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS) * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Isa Jo (Sin and Punishment) * Strider Hinyu * Snake Eyes (G.I.Joe) * Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Megaman Zero * Megaman Volnett (Megaman Legend) * Robin (Teen Titan) * Starfire (Teen Titan) * Cyborg (Teen Titan) * Raven (Teen Titan) * Bloom (Winx Club) * Stella (Winx Club) * Momohime (Muramasa: The Demon Blade) * Kisuke (Muramasa: The Demon Blade) * Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) * Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) * Death the Kid (Soul Eater) * Jack Cayman (Madworld) * Bayonetta * Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) * Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Freb)* * Hury Freeman (Boondocks) * Izayoi Sakamaki (Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they?) * Black Rabbit (Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they?) * Mai Tsurugino (Kendo Rage) * Wonder Momo * Future Gohan (DragonBall Z) * Future Trunks (DragonBall Z) * Panty (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Stocking (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Kat (Gravity Rush) * Raven (Gravity Rush) * Kamen Rider Dragon Knight * Kamen Rider Wing Knight * Mike Jones (Startropics) * Doctor Strange * Samurai Jack * The Kusagari (Red Steel 2) * Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) * Yun Lee (Street Fighter) * Yang Lee (Street Fighter) * Ranga the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)* * Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs The World) * William Dunbar (Code Lyoko)* * Inuyasha * Chrom (Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Robin (Fire Emblems: Awakening) * Billy Lee (Double Dragon) * Jimmy Lee (Double Dragon) * Kilik (Soul Calibur) * Xianghua (Soul Calibur) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic '06) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic '06) * Grave (Gungrave) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Danny Phamton Assist Units * Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) * Sirica (Kirby) * Golden Darkness (To Love Ru) * Suiseisuki (Rozen Maiden) * Ryu Suzaku (F-Zero) * Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) * Mondo Zappa (Killer is Dead) * Eren Yeager (Shingeki no Kyojin) * Jack Spicer (Xiadom Showdown)* * Finn (Storm Hawk) * Riley Freeman (Boondocks) * Phantom R (Phantom Thief and The Emperor's Treasure) * Zhao Yun (Dynasty Warriors) * Kyosuke Kagami (Rival School) * Sky (Winx Club) * Beastboy (Teen Titan) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Nathan Drake (Uncharted) * Jeanne (Bayonetta)* * Kohta Hirano (Highschool of the Dead) * Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fastary) * Nobunaga/Hydreigon (Pokemon Conquest)* * Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldier) * Kamen Rider Siren * Henry Cooldown (No More Heroes)* * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Benson (Regular Show) * Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening)* * Black Star (Soul Eater) * Alec Mason (Red Fraction) * Chifusa Manyuu (Manyū Hiken-chō) * Teppa Aizen (Grenadier)* * Alex (Street Fighter) * Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) * Kaijin no Soki (Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) * Maxi (Soul Calibur) * Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) * Android 16 (Dragonball Z) * Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) * Brief (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Hawkeye (The Avenger) * - Initially a Rival Unit. Rival Units Shadow Aces *Ellis Lostness (Original) *Demitri Blade (Orginal) *Maxwell Sins (Orginal) *Meden-Alduin (Original/Final Boss) Endless Regins *Tohru Adachi (Persona 4) *Stinkmeaner (Boondocks) *Icy (Winx Club) *Hazama (BlazBlue) *Zed (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Mephiles the Dark and Iblis (Sonic 06) *Ultimecia (Final Fantasy) *Galacta Knight (Kirby) *The Black Banon (Madworld) *Amazona (Wonder Momo) *Jeane (No More Heroes) *Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardian) *Shadow Master (Double Dragon) *Dormammu (Doctor Strange) *Vassler (Generator Rex) *Gangrel (Fire Emblem) *Night Terror (Soul Calibur) *Andriod #17 (DragonBall Z) *Andriod #18 (DragonBall Z) Conquest Trip *Gideon Grave (Scott Pilgrim vs The World) *Dark Ace (Storm Hawk) *Shinjiro (Red Steel 2) *Setsuna Oomido (Grenadier) *Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) *Storm Shadow (G.I.Joe) *Hyo Imawano (Rival School) *Garry Bobby Fergerson Jr. (Regular Show) *Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Vlad (Danny Phantom) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Xaviax (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *Commander Deko (Sin and Punishment) *Gill (Street Fighter) *Deathstroke (Teen Titan) *Bilstein (Star Gladiator) *Strider Hien (Strider) *Scanty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Other *Zekrom (Pokemon Black & White) *Norm (Phineas & Ferb) *Juno (Megaman X) *Phantom (Megaman Zero) *Meklord Emperor Wisel (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) *Meklord Emperor Skiel (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) *Meklord Emperor Granel (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) Gallery Project 7: The Shadow Risk/Gallery The Opening Themes Category:Crossover games Category:RPG game Category:Project X Zone Fanmade Category:Video Games Category:Team Future Speed Category:StevenStar777